Automated computer device monitoring services and applications are commonplace in the information technology world today. All types and variations of computers, handheld devices, laptops, smartphones, servers, terminals, printers or other computing devices are generally part of a communication network. As a result, computing devices have been utilizing automated network services to centrally manage and monitor various features, such as, device performance and activity. For example, a laptop or desktop computer operated by an employee of a corporation may receive multiple daily management processes from a remote server during the course of day.
For any of the various types of network devices operating on a network, certain applications are used to monitor the process status of the services being implemented by those devices. The simple network management protocol (SNMP) is a protocol and application that is often used for monitoring the process status of a network device. SNMP is also used as a protocol for monitoring and controlling the resulting processes being utilized across the network.
Previous monitoring procedures that utilize SNMP require the network administrator to perform the time-consuming, expensive and arduous task of creating individual SNMP monitor sets for each computing device on a network. Alternatively, the SNMP monitor sets may be created ahead of time, however, those predefined SNMP monitor sets may be numerous and different from one another. Across an entire enterprise, the number of different SNMP monitor sets may be in the hundreds or even thousands. Finding the best match for a particular network device requires time and the expertise of a network administrator.